Demoman
Erik Paulson, also known as Demoman, is a demolitions expert of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Erik Paulson worked for a demolitions company called Reliable Excavation Deconstruction. One job involved detonating a seemingly-unused house in Castle Cove, but in doing so he angered Majisto the Wizard, who resided in that house. Erik found himself working together with Ronald Army to defend a small castle from Majisto's dragon, and as a result of the battle, they formed a close bond and became best friends. Erik Paulson, under the codename "Demoman", and Ronald Army joined the Dino Attack Team together to rid the world of the Mutant Dinos. Demoman participated in the mission LEGO Island, where he defeated countless Mutant Dinos with his explosives. He also played a prominent role in the attack on the LEGO Island Laboratory, during which he cut off the Brickspider Bot's escape by blowing up the teleporters with timed explosives. Upon entering the Torn World, he mused that those who managed to enter the Torn World were the only ones fit enough for survival. He continued to attack the enemies in the Torn World and celebrated their victory. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, he met up with Soldier again, and they continued hanging out. One day, he was in a heated debate over food against several other Dino Attack agents, including Heavy and Spy. He apparently lost the debate, but cracked a rude joke about Heavy's weight, though he recoiled when Heavy threatened him. He was then assigned to the Second Headquarters Squad, and he made a loud comment about how the Hybrids were all going to die. When Second Headquarters Squad retook a third of Gold City, Demoman was on the front lines, using his grenade launcher to keep Hybrids at bay. He celebrated their victory at the local Gold City tavern, and unfortunately got drunk that evening, leaving him incapable of stopping the Hybrids as they captured the Squad's control points. Once sober, Demoman mercilessly used his grenade launcher to keep Hybrids away from the Dino Attack Outpost. In addition, he rigged the area with sticky bombs to further protect the outpost. However, Demoman later got drunk again and foolishly tried to get into a drinking match against Angel Eyes. Demoman then met up with his old friend Firecracker, and together they reminisced about all the times that they had spent together while working for Reliable Excavation Deconstruction. Demoman helped push the bomb cart until Engineer fixed its engine. While the rest of the Second Headquarters Squad argued with Clint Wayne and his posse, Demoman watched gleefully as the bomb cart continued to Fort Legoredo and detonated, destroying the fortress and everything inside. Demoman returned to Dino Attack Headquarters with the rest of the Second Headquarters Squad to celebrate their victory in the mess hall. Apparently, in the celebration, he got too drunk to comprehend that someone was killing his teammates, and so stayed behind in the mess hall with Andrea Jackson Orange, who was posing as agent Pyro, while the others looked for a safer room. Despite his drunken state, Demoman was hit hard by the news that Soldier had been killed. He decided that the best way to deal with the mole who killed Soldier was to surround himself with explosives, believing that he would take the mole down with him if he were attacked. Luckily, Firecracker arrived on the scene to help ameliorate the situation. He carefully took Demoman out of the room, only later realizing that Demoman's explosives were not properly wired up and would not detonate. For his own safety, Demoman was placed in the prison complex until the mole could be found and until Demoman sobered up. Afterward, Demoman joined forces with Firecracker, Maria, Sarah Bishop, and Andrea Jackson Orange to form the Third Headquarters Squad. During the final battle, Demoman aided Firecracker in using explosives to fight the Mutant Dinos. After Firecracker decided to destroy Dino Attack Headquarters, Demoman helped him set up the explosives. Along the way, Demoman met the "prototype" Mutant Raptor, befriended the Mutant Dino, and named him "See". As Firecracker detonated the explosives around Dino Attack Headquarters, the Third Headquarters Squad was unable to escape in time, but no one was hurt and they were joined by the real agent Pyro, who accused Andrea Jackson of stealing his identity. After the Dino Attack, Erik Paulson attended the wedding of A.J. Orange and Maria, but was reportedly passed out for most of the ceremony. Abilities and Traits Demoman's area of expertise is with demolitions and explosions. He is skilled with any type of explosive, but particularly has a fondness for timed explosives and sticky bombs. Demoman can be described as a sort of a rogue. He has a very rude and crass personality, often using insults and foul language to get his point across. According to Raider, Demoman can get especially obnoxious when drunk. He shares his love of explosions with Firecracker, and became such close friends with Soldier to the point where Soldier's death left Demoman grief-stricken. The only way Demoman could cope with Soldier's death was to drown his sorrows with alcoholic beverages. Trivia *Demoman is based upon Tavish DeGroot, the Demoman of Team Fortress 2. His real name, Erik Paulson, is a play on the word "explosion". *The friendship between Demoman and See is a reference to Rappy 'n' Demo. *In a non-canon scene after the final battle, Demoman prevented the arrest of Firecracker and Snake by riding in on See's back and killing one of Pharisee's guards with a grenade launcher. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam